


I know the fight for yet

by axrabbit



Category: Ultraman Gaia
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:34:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26628349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axrabbit/pseuds/axrabbit
Relationships: Fujimiya Hiroya/Takayama Gamu
Kudos: 2





	I know the fight for yet

I know the fight for yet 上  
视野里一片漆黑，但并非什么都看不见，宛如夜晚闭上眼睛，透过眼皮看到的世界，没有终点和起点，净是一些不可描述的亮斑和线条。  
“*你什么都做不到。”  
电流仿佛某种软体动物，缓慢地钻进脑中，身体很快产生排异反应，从脑袋开始全身都痛苦异常，仿佛癫痫一般不受控制。  
“*失去力量的你又能做到什么？”  
“*只是躲在他人身后的可怜虫。”  
“*高山我梦。”  
我梦猛地睁开眼睛，闪雪花的破旧电视屏幕一般的场景散去之后是熟悉的天花板，他在XIG的宿舍里，现在是凌晨五点钟，他头昏脑涨，想打杯水喝，稍一动作，就有物品掉在地上的声音，他敢肯定那是他前几天拆下来的小马达，顺手放在床尾，心烦意乱，令人苦恼的事情一件接着一件，昨天驾驶EX号的时候还因为走神被堤主任训了，继续睡觉吧。  
根本睡不着，好像有什么东西阻碍他入眠，只能一直躺到闹钟响起，头很痛，就像被抱摔头着地一样。  
我是高山我梦，XIG的分析员，EX号的驾驶员，PAL的程序员，反重力装置的发明者之一，炼金之星的一员。  
我梦心里神经质地念了一遍，像是要肯定什么似的，换上队服去报道。  
他的脸色实在太差了，连梶尾队长都能看出来，脸色发青，眼睛下面乌黑一片，大概是精神衰弱了。  
“你还好吗，我梦？”  
通讯员乔姬担忧地询问他，我梦勉强地笑笑  
“我没事！”  
“咳。”  
石室指挥官咳嗽一声，示意他现在要宣布一件事，看脸色也不是什么大事，大家的目光都汇聚到指挥官身上。  
“我梦，我给你批了一周假，回家或者城南大学好好休息一下吧。”  
“什么？！那我们就没有分析员了啊！”  
“总部会调人来临时替补你的，你需要休息，我梦。”  
我梦惊呼，不过也不是不能接受这个提议，他最近状态太糟了，要不是PAL在早就坠机了，他也需要去确认一些事情，不会把别人也拖下水。  
“*你看，大家都不需要你，我梦。”  
“*这样的你，随时都有替代品，我梦。”  
盘旋在脑海里挥之不去的声音，最可恶的是它甚至模仿藤宫博也的声音发出这些言论，可把我梦恶心坏了，他去医院检查过却没有发现任何端倪，医生认为他精神压力太大出现了幻觉，可是这跟精神寄生体佐毕姆似的发言难免让人生疑，难道破灭招来体又卷土重来？  
“藤宫说他会来接你。”  
“哦，啊？”  
我梦不解，藤宫博也这个人已经闲到来Aerial Base接他去东京的某个热门甜点店吃蛋糕了吗？  
“如果你有什么压力的话，我认为你可以跟藤宫博也说，我梦。”  
石室指挥官深深地看了我梦一眼，石室指挥官总能看出他的焦虑，让我梦觉得事情的糟糕程度超乎想象，只不过他还无法正视，毕竟医生怀疑他有精神分裂倾向。  
坐Dove Linner回到地面基地，藤宫真的在等他，顺便指了指他的口袋，什么意思？我梦掏了掏口袋，有一颗防止低血糖的牛奶糖。  
“喏，给你。”  
“……”  
藤宫博也美女无语，凑过去掏他的裤兜，靠得很近，我梦还以为藤宫要给他一个感人再会的拥抱，结果他只是打开了我梦的小灵通，用手指了指未接来电和短信。  
“看手机，为什么不回我消息？把你们XIG的NAVI给我一条算了，我看你只会看那个，现在情况特殊，我联系不到你的。”  
“抱歉抱歉！”  
藤宫博也递给他摩托车头盔，示意我梦上车，油门一踩开出去很远，我梦才不好意思地问  
“我们是要去哪啊……？”  
“……你也不怕我把你拐卖了，我梦。”  
我梦乖巧地抱着藤宫的腰，嘿嘿傻笑了一声，像是地主家的傻儿子，被人卖了还帮忙打算盘算怎么划算，得到钱以后投资什么使得利益最大化，把自己安排得明明白白的。  
“藤宫不会这样的，我相信藤宫，就像上次反物质化那样，嘿嘿。”  
“那要是我不是藤宫呢？我是阿帕苔，怎么办？你也听他的？”  
我梦稍微思考了一下，脑海里浮现出那些金属生命体的微笑，过于滑稽，坐在摩托后座笑得跟抖筛子似的，藤宫感到一阵无语。  
“这里不是藤宫的公寓吗，唔呼同居！”  
“你要那么想也不是不行，来，听说心理医生都拿你没办法，还跟人家讲起量子力学了？”  
我梦抱着懒人沙发上的抱枕，不好意思地挠挠头，支支吾吾语焉不详。  
“我怀疑是佐毕姆又来了，破灭招来体贼心不死！”  
我梦坐直了身体，神秘兮兮地说，尽管没有任何迹象表明破灭招来体再次袭来，同样没有监控到虫洞，一切都只是我梦的口述。  
“然后呢？”  
“没有了。”  
“我相信你，我梦，全部都告诉我吧。”  
“*怎么会呢，没有人会无条件相信别人的吧？我梦，你不会信了吧？你已经不是小孩子了。”  
“*我梦，其实盖亚的光只是单纯地离开你了，去选择一个更好的对象，世界上还有很多比你厉害的人，不要狭隘了。”  
很烦，就是很烦，就像有条蛆在脑子里蠕动，窃窃私语，干扰你的大脑，最过分的是还要干扰你的生活，一步一步慢慢腐坏你的内在，像蟹奴一样，愤怒的情绪逐步上升  
“烦死了，给我闭嘴！”  
我梦捂住脑袋，蜷缩成一团，甩开藤宫博也伸过来的手，手劲还挺大，藤宫觉得怪疼的，可他依旧把我梦抱在怀里，拍拍他的背安抚。  
“抱歉藤宫，我会告诉你的，全部。”  
我梦把脸埋在膝盖，此时露出一只眼睛沮丧地看着藤宫博也，他可能真的出了大问题，他不希望因此伤害到身边的人，一系列的事情好像被人设计好了似的，无形的黑手推动着一切。  
“相信我——就像我相信你一样，我梦，我现在在这里。”  
“……嗯。”  
如果我连自己都不相信了，我还能相信藤宫博也吗？  
Agulender发出蓝光，不停地闪动，看来这件事情并非表面上那么简单，得把幕后黑手拽出来出吃阿古茹流线，关于盖亚这边，阿古茹应该也很生气吧。  
看到我梦露出那样迷茫无助的眼神，藤宫莫名的火大。  
我梦睡着了，真是怪事，是什么折磨得他那样疲惫……藤宫想先离开一会，结果我梦很快地不安分起来，拽着他的衣服，喃喃呓语  
“藤宫……藤宫……博也。”  
藤宫无奈地继续搂着他，轻声应他，我梦这才再次进入深度睡眠，看我梦那副样子，谁舍得吵醒他啊。  
我梦好久没有睡得这么好了，没有做梦，也没有奇怪的声音，安安稳稳，就是床板有点硬。我梦醒来的时候大概是凌晨，窗外还是黑咕隆咚，只有街灯的些许光亮透进室内，他尝试动了一下，发现藤宫还没醒，不过下一秒他就醒了，缓慢地把搂在我梦背上的手收回去，我梦看着他朦胧的睡眼，不知道该说些什么，肚子适时发出咕噜咕噜的声音，弄得我梦尴尬极了，比发现自己在藤宫怀里睡着了还尴尬一百倍，我梦不好意思地低下头，时不时抬起眼皮偷偷观察藤宫的表情，可以算得上面无表情。  
“……我去给你找点吃的。”  
我梦感觉沙发一轻，藤宫博也站起身，我梦没来得及看到他的脸，但是听见含着笑意的声音。  
呜呜，藤宫肯定觉得我傻死了。  
我梦只好一边戳着自己咕咕叫的肚皮，在沙发上等待投喂，不一会儿就闻到空气中弥漫的香味，肚子更饿了！口水要流下来了！还好睡觉的时候没流口水，不然蹭到藤宫衣服上我要无地自容啦！  
于是藤宫端着一碗麦片和面包片走过来的时候，就看见我梦垂着两条眉毛，像只被人抛弃的小狗狗，有时候真的不知道我梦在想什么。  
“藤宫会用Agulender切菜吗？我是说像香肠那样好切的……啊。”  
我梦含着勺子，瞅着藤宫手腕上的蓝宝镯，藤宫看他像个傻狍子。  
两人一时陷入沉默，藤宫摸了摸我梦的额头，体温正常，顶多有点发热，没有大碍，我梦只好顶着藤宫微妙的目光吃完桌上的东西，然后由着藤宫领他去房间，然后是浴室，热水器。  
“再睡会吧，我梦。”  
洗了个热水澡之后，我梦滚上床，翻滚几圈，趴在被窝里，困意袭来，我梦逐渐撑不住眼皮，闭上眼睛。  
“*我梦……现在的你又能保护什么呢？呼呼……。”  
高山我梦瞬间血压升高，猛地睁开眼睛，红血丝布满眼白，实在是无法忍受。  
“*一切要开始了……”  
这是我梦听见的最后一句话，他抱着枕头和被子来到藤宫博也的房间，礼貌性地敲敲门然后不礼貌地打开门。  
“藤宫，睡了吗？”  
藤宫看着全副武装的我梦，揉了揉自己的太阳穴。  
“……睡了。”  
“我要和你睡。”  
我梦自顾自地抱着被子爬上藤宫的床，他说这话确实也没别的意思，下午和藤宫睡觉的时候那个声音不会出现，说明是巧合或者……藤宫博也是安全区，要验证也很简单，和藤宫睡一起就行了，理由嘛……因为本尊在所以冒牌货没有出声的余地？  
“有人在我的脑子里讲话，藤宫。”  
我梦的眼睛在黑暗里反射了点点月光，像琥珀一样，藤宫博也知道我梦没在开玩笑，看起来这件事情已经困扰了我梦一段时间，是类似于佐毕姆那样的怪兽更糟，目前都没有现出实体，要切断他对我梦的控制无从下手。  
藤宫博也先醒了，他想去煮早餐，他刚从被窝伸出两只手，发现旁边那团高山我梦还睡得很香，他只好又躺下来，他无法忘记我梦对他说：  
“有人在我脑子里讲话。”  
那一定是非常恐怖的事情。  
一夜好梦，我梦醒过来，伸了个懒腰，呼呼地喘了一口气，头上翘起几根杂毛，显然是睡得十分舒服，藤宫博也撑着脑袋看了他许久，我梦这才和他对上视线，显然藤宫是了解他的想法的，所以没有离开他，我梦非常感激，睁着双大眼睛仿佛要以身相许。  
“醒了就快起来。”  
我梦光明正大地蹭吃蹭喝，完全放飞自我，这一周可以把研究和工作全抛到一边，藤宫查看了他的头部ct结果，正常得过头，暂时研究不出什么东西。  
下午的时候突降大雨，天空黑蒙蒙一片，我梦赶紧把玻璃窗关上，免得雨飘进来打湿地板，雨滴砸在玻璃上的声音很大，听得人心惶惶，外面的排水系统很快负担不住，地面上出现浅浅的积水，电视台开始播放怪兽来袭的新闻，女记者的雨衣帽被吹歪到一边，吉井玲子的声音飘忽而空灵，NAVI也开始响个不停，我梦没怎么注意听，但不是叫他回Aerial Base是命令，我梦没有抓住那个人的衣袖，他也无法将那三个字说出口。  
不要去。  
“待在这里，我梦。”  
藤宫关上大门，冲进雨中。  
为什么怪兽会再次出现呢？是根源性破灭招来体仍然执念，还是单纯的宇宙怪兽对这个蓝色星球心存不满，我梦再次打开NAVI，询问相关讯息，电视上蓝色的奥特曼正在战斗。  
“我梦，检测到的虫洞和破灭招来体那时不同，似乎是别的力量打开虫洞招来怪兽！”  
墩子的脸出现在屏幕上，声音里还夹杂着不同人的声音，很陌生的语调应该是暂时替补的分析员吧，那个人也是来自炼金之星吗？  
我梦抱着巨大阿古茹抱枕，守在电视机前，觉得有些不真实，一开始他就作为盖亚去战斗，每一次，作为光之巨人，视野和飞鸟齐平，步伐让土地为之震撼，拥有无与伦比的力量，现在他只能坐在这个破盒子前面，在心里给蓝色的巨人加油，跟一般民众一样，嘛他本来也就是个普通民众，在参与不了的战斗中做个观众。  
那只鸟型怪兽非常凶猛，翅膀扇起飓风，让阿古茹一时难以近身，战况焦灼，阿古茹冲进狂风里，摄像机就拍摄不到他们了。  
着蓝色的光凛冽地划破空气，声音大得像武装直升机起飞，阿古茹与古厄巴萨齐齐坠地，砸出一道大坑，XIG FIGHTER才有机会集火目标，阿古茹举着光剑，朝鸟的脑袋劈砍  
“攻击怪兽的翅膀，他就扇不起狂风了！”  
临时分析员这么告诉Team Lighting，炮火马上朝古厄巴萨的翅膀倾泄，古厄巴萨非常愤怒，想要扇落闪电队的飞机，但是被阿古茹一记踢腿踹翻在地，阿古茹挥舞着光剑，造成Z字切痕，然后接上光子螺旋，把古厄巴萨炸得粉碎。  
十分钟后藤宫博也打开门，浑身湿漉，雨味混着着土腥涌入玄关，我梦把浴巾批在他头上，让他赶紧去换衣服，石室指挥官也批准了他提前收假的请求。  
虽然战斗很顺利，但受伤在所难免，藤宫自己不好给背部上药，我梦便自荐帮忙，背部淤青一片，看着瘆人其实并不严重，对于真正严重的伤来说这都不能算伤，偶尔的胀痛还不如挠痒痒存在感高一些。  
不要再受伤了……藤宫。  
“别担心，我梦。”  
藤宫薅了一把我梦的头发，打断了我梦的发呆，我梦回过神来拧好瓶盖，跟藤宫说回XIG的事，明明地球已经平静那么久了，破灭招来体已成过去，总有人想要打破现有的宁静。  
我梦前脚刚回到XIG后脚就探测到怪兽出现，前后不超过十二个小时，根本不给人休息的余地，就像是在挑衅。  
“*一点忙都帮不上，我梦。”  
我梦最终也没见到那位替补分析员，他匆忙驾驶着EX号随Team Crow加入战斗，那个怪兽身上长着刀刃一般的东西，防御力很高，额头和腕部都可以发射光线，阿古茹抓住它的尾巴随机被迪玛迦释放的电流击飞，剃刀迪玛迦的双翼发射出刃状能量弹，把阿古茹击倒，EX号的火力不如其他的型号，子弹打在迪玛迦身上收效甚微，乌鸦队也只能封住迪玛迦的前进路线，使他远离市区，阿古茹抽出光剑，迪玛迦用手臂内侧的刀刃格挡，阿古茹使力削去一边刀刃，迪玛迦吃疼怒吼，额头和双翼同时释放破坏光线，打到阿古茹胸前的护甲上，能量计时器发出不妙的声音，红灯闪得我梦心慌，阿古茹持剑近距离劈砍，火星四溅，迪玛迦连连退后，最后阿古茹放出阿古茹流线把迪玛迦击败。  
我梦下飞机跑去寻找藤宫，好在藤宫并没有走远，似乎是在等自己，我梦看到那个熟悉的身影，连忙跑过去  
“没事吧，藤宫！”  
“还行吧。”  
话是这么说，我梦对于藤宫短时间内二次战斗造成的身体负担很担心，他强行把藤宫拉到XIG，去做身体检查，藤宫博也觉得有点小尴尬，毕竟我梦的同事们都一脸微妙地看着他两。  
医生说身体没什么大碍，但是伤口必须要休息才能养好，要避免连轴转的战斗，可是那有什么办法呢？现在能保护地球的只有藤宫博也了，地球怪兽仍在沉睡，盖亚不知所踪，幕后黑手连影子都看不见，只能走一步算一步，我梦非常不安，直觉告诉他这不仅仅是挑衅，更像是戏弄……没有具体的计划，看他们的反应好玩罢了。  
想想就让人生气。  
故意打乱别人的人生，人为地制造悲剧，比单纯的坏更恶劣，他只是想看到你最后崩溃地大哭，变得疯癫，以满足自己高高在上的恶趣味，不在乎会伤害多少人，多少物，乃至整个星球，都是玩物。  
这种疯子就是缺少一顿毒打，虽然我梦很不想当什么人生导师，但是为了自己，为了需要保护的地球，他不会放弃战斗，高山我梦之所以是高山我梦，是因为他永远不会对明天的地球和藤宫博也失去希望。  
I know the fight for yet 下  
如果我们之间有一方死去，还有一方可以保护地球。  
对于现在的高山我梦来说，不存在选择题，他全都要，不管失去哪一方，都不能想象，只能迫使自己激发出更强的力量，去保护一切。  
超戈布是意想不到的敌人，在过去被盖亚和阿古茹联手打败，如今又是被谁召唤到地球？阿古茹只身应战，我梦在飞机里担忧，实际上确认盖亚的光消失后我梦就开始设计和阿古茹配合作战的装备，身为分析员和炼金之星的一员拥有敏锐的直觉和行动力是基本素质，然而怪兽袭来可不管你有没有完成工作，怪兽频繁密集的到来同时给XIG带来很大压力。  
根据我梦的现场指挥总算是压制住超戈布，用导弹攻击它的头部让它暂时不能发射能量弹，强健有力的尾巴一度把阿古茹扫翻在地，即使如此，我梦知道阿古茹最后肯定会赢，阿古茹捉住超戈布的爪子把它摔出去，正准备发射光线，结果被超巴茨斯电了个准。  
“什么！”  
我梦瞪大眼睛，超巴茨斯从召唤阵里出现，阿古茹的能量计时器已经闪红，很难再对付超巴茨斯，超戈布也不容小觑，阿古茹躲过超巴茨斯头上蜷曲的山羊角放出的雷电，却被超戈布的能量弹击中，局势不妙起来，我梦请求支援，揪心地看着被怪兽殴打的阿古茹。  
“*你只能看着……这一切……昔日的队友……死亡。”  
未知的声音灌进脑子里，好像被人死死得按进水里，强烈地溺水感让人无助，好像被灌满水泥沉进东京湾，而你拼命挣扎只能让胃部灌满海水。  
阿古茹的能量计时器越闪越快，我梦的心脏像是要爆炸一样，无处发泄的情感急需一个出口，喘不过气来，呼吸困难。  
“我梦，你的精神很不稳定……身体指数也很……我建议你马上返回基地。”  
PAL担忧地说道，冰冷机器测算出的我梦的身体情况是不会骗人的，我梦摸出一支针剂，透明液体注射进血管里，在逞强这一方面我梦和藤宫真是惊人的相似。  
“肾上腺素只能顶一时，我梦你还是……”  
“不，PAL，我现在还不能退场。”  
高山我梦现在心率过快，浑身发热，汗水浸湿了背心，瞳孔放大，海格力斯队已经出动，地面部队搭载的重型火炮有效地遏制了超戈布和超巴茨斯的联合行动，我梦看着机载弹药库存，意识到这是他第一次作为战斗机驾驶员战斗，作为人类，作为自己出生的种族……我是一步也不会后退的。  
从来不觉得人类渺小无力，也不会对眼前发生的悲剧无动于衷。  
为了躲避超巴茨斯的雷电，在PAL的半代理下EX号机完成了普通驾驶员无法做到的姿态，低空高速飞行侧过一道闪电，白色的光一瞬间照亮驾驶舱，带着震耳欲聋的雷鸣，我梦直接失明了，眼睛里倒映着闪电，微小的火花在眸子里绽开，过了一会才渐渐恢复，航空机关炮对强化过的戈布和巴茨斯效果不大，如果朝眼睛发射的话可以做到影响视角，我梦知道是药效让他格外不冷静，他在努力抑制心里的冲动，合理利用每一发弹药，响尾蛇导弹已经不剩多少了。  
“太近了！我梦！你在做什么！”  
通讯里传来梶尾队长的怒吼，我梦突然惊醒，提高飞行高度，戈布的爪子堪堪擦过机翼，堤主任看得心有余悸，我梦自己倒是毫无察觉，虚虚按着按钮，冲蓝色的巨人大喊  
“藤宫！！！一起上吧！！！”  
即使不能并肩作战，我仍会与你同在，不管是否拥有大地的光，我都会用我的方式战斗。  
藤宫博也这边状况非常不好，已经快到极限了，藤宫都不知道自己怎么还能站着，倒下去那一刻得进ICU了吧，计时器闪烁的光都愈发微弱了起来，那架小小的EX号还在努力着，我这边也不能倒下啊，我梦。  
阿古茹攥紧了手，把超巴茨斯和超戈布摔到一起，反手一个光子螺旋，随着倾斜而下的响尾蛇导弹，G.U.A.R.D批准使用地地导弹，那玩意的威力可不敢小看，因为爆炸火光太亮，阿古茹没看清谁炸咯谁没炸，接了一个光子粉碎机，这感觉，应该是打到东西了，阿古茹转过身，摆上真男人从不回头看爆炸的经典pose，可惜计时器和眼灯直接灭了，吓得我梦赶紧飞过去。  
“藤宫……”  
我梦不敢擅自挪动藤宫，向医疗班着急地招手，气息很微弱，不过还有气应该就没事，阿古茹护体不是盖的，当年扛完佐格的激光完了以后跟个没事人一样活蹦乱跳，想着想着我梦自己腿一软跌在地上，四肢发软，海格力斯队的众人看见一把把他扛在肩上。  
“喂！我梦口香糖，振作点！”  
我梦苦笑了一下，他也很想，但是身体不听使唤，眼一闭一睁晕过去了。  
石室指挥官看了这两人的身体报告，默默叹了口气，谁也不比谁好，还没等这两安心躺上几个小时，睁开眼睛第一句话就是  
“我没事！”  
我梦还吊着葡萄糖，开口就是想吃汉堡，还有炸鸡，冰淇淋也想吃，有些时候石室指挥官怀疑大家包括自己在内是不是太宠我梦里，墩子和乔姬特意跑去食堂要了一份打包带来，隔壁病房的藤宫博也差点拔掉针头要起来活动活动身体，护士小姐一直盯着他的心跳，怕他突然休克，结果这男人醒过来拔掉呼吸机，吓得护士小姐一个劲地劝他  
“先生您的骨头，还是不要动为好！”  
还是把那个临时替补分析员叫回来吧，让我梦好好呆着休息几天，这两小孩没人看着不知道还能怎么作贱自己，石室指挥官好久没有这种感觉了，老父亲为家里小孩操碎了心。  
我梦拿着冰淇淋走到指挥室，不久之后还有个脸上起贴着OK绷的藤宫，护士小姐推着轮椅追在后面，看来轮椅是没必要的了。  
“你们现在需要好好休息。”  
“但是怪兽可不管你有没有休息好。”  
藤宫博也冷静地诉说，此时自动感应门打开，一位拿着冰淇淋的男人走进来  
“我梦……？”  
看着同时出现的两个我梦，众人大吃一惊，他们几乎是同时瞪着对方  
“你是谁？！”  
指挥室里的气氛顿时严肃起来，室内温度陡然上升，冰淇淋都融化了，于是两我梦低下头舔了一口，火速吃掉冰淇淋继续对峙。  
……  
刺耳的警报响起，怪兽出现在市中心，我梦拍了拍手，笑道  
“那是鲁格赛特，可以毁灭一整个星球……有人把它转化为实体了，呵呵，让我可以召唤出来。”  
我梦一把揪住他的领子，怒喝  
“你想干什么！你是什么东西？地球可不是你的玩物！！”  
“不快点阻止鲁格赛特的话……地球就要完蛋了哦？还是……我梦比较重要？”  
我梦看着我梦，咧开一个恶劣的微笑，突然凑得极近极近，可以看见脸上的毛孔，睫毛的长短，猝不及防对方就亲上来，湿软的舌头企图撬开牙关，吓得我梦急忙推开他，太太太太奇怪了！我梦疯狂揉搓自己的嘴唇，搓得都有点泛红，另一边的我梦捧着肚子大笑，藤宫博也悄无声息地走过来，一拳砸在我梦脸上，我梦被揍得跌在地上，温热的液体从鼻子里涌出来，滴得地面血迹斑斑，藤宫紧紧地攥着拳头，指节发白，手背泛红，可见刚才他真的很用力。  
亲吻可以涵盖友情亲情爱情，但这如同犹大的吻一般的举动无疑是对信仰的亵渎，我梦坐在地上哈哈大笑，从中获得趣味，然后歪过头认真地看着藤宫博也  
“那你要不要来亲一下我？”  
藤宫博也懒得瞟他一眼，也没有说什么，他看着肆虐的鲁格赛特，FIGHTER相继被击落，一阵蓝光过后蓝色的巨人出现，起手式漂亮，只是怎么也无法掩盖计时器闪烁红光的事实。  
这次，说不定真的会死，以地球不会毁灭为前提的话还是值得的。  
“盖亚的事情也是你干的吧？快还给我！你想毁灭地球吗？”  
“你猜？我最讨厌你们这样的人了，很聪明，善良，拼命保护那些卑鄙、无耻的下等人，他们的恨通常是毫无理由的，你甚至不认识他，他就能在背后诅咒你十年，就像我现在无缘无故地恨你们一样……哈哈哈哈，会死的哦，他。”  
我梦狞笑着消失在黑雾中。  
我梦看着显示屏上蹲防姿势防守鲁格赛特的阿古茹，鲁格赛特尾巴发射的尖刺把周围一切都破坏了，威力堪比大型武器，驾驶战斗机参战也十分危险，G.U.A.R.D就是为此设立的，在危机时刻保护人民，把生命置之度外。  
“XIG，出动！”  
我梦抱着头盔，登上EX号，鲁格赛特真的是非常强劲的敌人，光是发射的尾刺弹幕就足够让人头疼，扭曲空间的屏障可以防御住光子螺旋之类的技能，根本就无法击破……但是不能退缩，直到精疲力竭，直到最后一秒，因为心中还有想要守护的东西！  
我梦的眼眶落下一滴泪，因为他看见在阿古茹的光剑斩断鲁格赛特的触手之后，计时器就灭了，过于惨烈，鲁格赛特的头部开始蓄力，不详的红色，我梦心里一凉，从来没有这么急切地想要力量，懊悔自己的无能，身为科学家期待奇迹大概有点可笑吧，高山我梦现在无比希望世界上有神可以拯救藤宫博也，但是他知道没有，他必须行动起来，停下无为的祈祷。  
藤宫……  
“我梦，不行！”  
PAL想阻止我梦，但是他不能违抗我梦的指令，我梦驾驶EX号冲到阿古茹身前，导弹并不能抵消Genesis Dirge的威力，EX号瞬间被红色的光线吞没，阿古茹的眼灯被照亮了一瞬，随即不可思议地动起来想要抓住那架飞机，根本什么都没抓住，已经化为灰烬。  
“我梦！！！”  
是所有人在呼唤着我梦，所有人的心被紧紧捏住，仿佛下一秒就要爆炸，目睹了星星陨落的画面谁都不能不为之动容，或许偶然听过他的名字，量子力学你不太了解，但是你知道那是为世界为地球做出贡献的人，失去他是一件悲伤的事情。  
“是盖亚！！！我梦！！！”  
熟悉的土腥子溅了阿古茹一身，阿古茹发出一声嫌弃的声音，盖亚把一部分能量传给他，向他伸出拳头，阿古茹也出拳碰了过去，盖亚似乎还不满意似的，拉着他的手拍了几下。  
喂喂，这不是结束才做的动作吗。  
“我说你们，先别纠结拍手了，快看鲁格赛特！”  
被那个打到会死的吧？  
鲁格赛特的胸部正在积蓄力量，紫黑色的球形越来越大，释放出的那一刻空间都稍稍扭曲，紫黑色的光让周围环境染上诡谲的色彩，盖亚和阿古茹默契地空翻到一边，盖亚变成SV形态冲过去抱住鲁格赛特一顿猛摔，然后被阿古茹一脚踹回盖亚怀里，鲁格赛特再次发射尖刺，逼得两人后退防御，相视点头同时使出光子冰刀和光子粉碎机，然而切割效果不是很明显，腾空跃起踢得鲁格赛特头晕眼花浑身骨折再次蓄力Genesis Requiem，那就试试用那个对波吧！  
光子流线和阿古茹流线连携的射线射往鲁格赛特的胸部，直接把刚刚发射出的光线抵消，并且把鲁格赛特炸得粉碎，被红蓝光线雨洗礼到直接去世。  
“耶！赢了！藤宫……？！”  
心跳微弱，呼吸衰竭，不容乐观……藤宫博也的心跳停止了，送医的时候一直在做心肺复苏，注射肾上腺素，然后上电除颤，呼吸机，医生在紧张地抢救，尝试微注射微量胺碘酮，大概知道这位小哥是拯救世界的英雄，好人要有好报的吧！心脏快点重新跳动啊，还有人在等你。  
我梦坐在抢救室外面，眼巴巴地扒着门，天灵灵地灵灵阿古茹在上不要出事啊，这可是好不容易赢了啊，藤宫……藤宫，藤宫。  
“医生，让我把esplender也放在旁边吧！”  
这一切就像做梦一样不真实，强行在别人脑子里说话的外星人，藤宫博也心跳停止，电除颤仪慢慢加大电流，扭曲的画面光怪陆离地呈现在脑海里，凹凸不平的镜面播放着他可以说是一路顺风的人生，把精神寄生体佐毕姆杀死，能算是第一次杀人……？  
我为地球而战，是毋庸置疑的。  
我梦睁开眼睛发现自己躺在医院的病床上，一股消毒水的味道让他打了个喷嚏，吊瓶还没打完，是生理盐水，好像是医生给他说藤宫心跳恢复了，就……不小心激动到晕倒了。  
“*可恨，实在是可恨，这些奋不顾身的光之战士……总是不按我的计划行事，可恨至极……。即使是我也不能困住盖亚之光太久么……去寻找下一个目标吧，呵呵呵。”  
为什么会昏迷不醒呢，明明身体指数已经趋于平稳，之前很累多休息一会也不是不行，但是三天都没醒是不是有点久了？我梦坐在病床前削苹果，削好了也没人吃，只好自己吃掉了，试探性地喊了几句藤宫，依然没有回应，今天也是无功而返呢。  
接下来的几天也是，安静得像个睡美人，我梦总是无精打采，好像被主人寄养在宠物店的狗狗，海格力斯队架他去摔跤他都懒得反抗。  
“藤宫不见了啊啊啊啊啊！！！”  
Agulender也不见了，这、护士小姐匆忙赶来，对这位病人非常头大，我梦拨通了NAVI，很快就接通了  
“真是的，藤宫你去哪了？”  
“嗯，你应该可以知道的吧？”  
“……说得也是。”  
在藤宫昏迷期间，我梦偷摸改装了一条NAVI，是基于帕尔的内置系统，当然也有GPS，虽然不用GPS他们也可以互相感知……那个太玄学了。  
“喂！”  
藤宫啪地一下关掉了NAVI，反正我梦等一下就会找来。  
“怎么跑来海边！”  
我梦气喘吁吁地跑过来，对藤宫一声不吭溜出医院的行为表示谴责，反正不管怎么说藤宫都是不会听的。  
“因为我喜欢海啊。”  
啊？这个大家都知道啊。我梦心里吐槽着一屁股坐在藤宫博也旁边，海风吹起他的袖口，藤宫慢慢地转过头，认真地说  
“让我亲一口。”  
“？啊？？为啥？”  
“因为我没亲过。”  
好有道理我梦竟然无法反驳，是因为在指挥室被那个亲了吗？怎么像小孩子一样。  
我梦撅起个脸，靠过去，意思是快点亲快点亲，藤宫纠结了一会，盯着那双狗狗眼打量，用手盖住了那双大眼睛，慢慢贴上柔软的嘴唇。  
一时之间只有浪涛和心跳的声音，到后来心跳声盖过海浪，共同湮没在胸腔里。

在年轻的无聊中，在黎明前的慵懒里，  
灵魂飞向高空，在那里找到了一颗星星。  
黄昏一片朦胧，影子轻轻地铺洒，  
黄昏的星星在默默地等待。

安静的你，向着黑暗的台阶  
走来，漂浮而来。  
仿佛不安的幻想，你在黎明前的慵懒里  
把自己带往星星的道路。

黑夜流淌着梦幻之雾。  
而胆怯的青春有无数的幻想。  
黎明临近，黑影逃遁。  
明亮的你，和太阳一起开始流淌。

В бездействии младом, в передрассветной лени  
Душа парила ввысь, и там Звезду нашла.  
Туманен вечер был, ложились мягко тени.  
Вечерняя Звезда, безмолвствуя, ждала.

Невозмутимая, на темные ступени  
Вступила Ты, и, Тихая, всплыла.  
И шаткою мечтой в передрассветной лени  
На звездные пути Себя перенесла.

И протекала ночь туманом сновидений.  
И юность робкая с мечтами без числа.  
И близится рассвет. И убегают тени.  
И, Ясная, Ты с солнцем потекла.  
——亚历山大. 勃洛克《在年轻的无聊中》  
此后我梦收到了一封只夹着一纸手抄诗的信，字迹飞扬，没有落款，但是他知道是谁，世界上没有第二个人能写出那种字体。  
算作……告白吗。  
Fin


End file.
